Como cuento de hadas
by Niicora Izumii
Summary: Summary: Aun recordaba los días en los que; iban caminando de la mano, pero todo cambió cuando la conoció...


**¡Ohayo minna! y... ¡Gomen! Os preguntareis... ¿Pero porqué se disculpa? Pues... Porqué traigo un Especial Navidad dos días después de Navidad... Pero no lo pude subir porque no me funcionaba FF TT^TT. Pero bueno; os digo que esta historia es con Oc.; uno de los míos, así que os dejo las información:**

**Nombre:** Cora Abril Shindou

**Edad:** 15 años

**Apariencia:** Es pelirroja; por la mitad de la espalda, y las putas del final de este; son en forma de caracol. tiene un mechón de cabello a cada lado de la cara y el flequillo recto. Los ojos los tiene del mismo color que su hermano; la tez de color algo pálida y de la misma estatura que su hermano; y esta bien dessrrollada.

**Yo:** Bueno... Esto es todo lo que debéis saber para entender esta historia. ¿¡Daniela quieres hacer los honores de decir el Disclaimer conmigo!?

**Daniela: **Esta bien.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven GO no nos pertenece; si no a Level-5. Si fuera nuestro; Ranmaru y Fey serian nuestros.

**Las dos: **Que empiece la historia.

* * *

**Como cuento de hadas.**

Era un día frío de invierno; las calles a aquella hora estaban en silencio; excepto en el barrio rico de Inazuma, donde en una casa, no había más que gritos:

-¡Pues déjame y vete con ella!.-** Gritaba una chica antes de salir por la puerta; pegando un portazo, que resonó por toda la mansión.**

-La has liado buena; Kirino.-**Dijo el hermano mayor de la jove**n.

-Yo no quería que pasara esto…-**Musiteó el joven peli-rosa a punto de llorar.**

-Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es: ir a buscarla.-**Comento seriosa mente el pianista.**

-Je… ¿Y como lo haré?... Si no me quiere ver ni en pintura…-**Susurro dolido; era su mejor amiga. Bueno… Ambos sabían que eran algo más que amigos; los pequeños besos en la boca, y caricias en sitios no debidos, los delataban. La amaba; pero; le saco de sus casillas que hablará así de Juana, ella no tenía la culpa:**

-Tú sabes muy bien donde esta; así que ve a buscarla, y no vuelvas si no es con ella.-**El ex –capitán del Raimon estaba furioso; muy furioso. Y el defensa sabía lo que pasaría; si no traía de vuelta ala hermana del músico, adiós amistad:**

-Ah…-**Suspiro; ya rendido**.- Esta bien.-**Aceptó**.-Pero más te vale; que cuando volvamos…

-¿Quien dice que volváis?.-**Pregunto el castaño-ceniza.**

-Anda que me animas…-**Dijo el oji-cían; en la esquinita emo.**

-Je je je…-**Rió nerviosa mente el oji-café**.-No te pongas así Kirino…Yo no quería que te pusieras así ¿Sabes?

-Vale… ¡Ahora a buscarla!.-**Exclamo; para luego salir corriendo, dejando una mata de polvo.**

-Cof; cof…-**Tosió antes de decir**.-Buena suerte.

* * *

**Con Cora...**

**P.O.V Cora**

Cuando me fui de casa; corrí para ir directamente a aquel lugar; el lugar donde los conocimos yo y mi hermano:

**Flashback**

**10 años antes...**

Estaba jugando con mi hermano a fútbol; cuando, se me escapo la pelota de los pies:

-No te preocupes oni-chan; ya voy yo.

Y sin que me diera una respuesta; salí corriendo para coger la pelota a tiempo. Cuando llegue a ella; la cogí con mis pequeñas manos, pero no me di cuenta que delante mío; se habían puesto tres chicos mayores que yo y choqué contra ellos:

-¡Eh!**.-Grito; el que parecía ser el jefe de la banda.-**¡Vigila por donde vas!**.-Me grito; me miro y sonrió maliciosamente.-** Oh… Pero a quien tenemos aquí…**-Dijo; acercándose lentamente a mi, yo por instinto; me fui alejando poco a poco; hasta que tropecé con una piedra y caí de espaldas.**-Pero; si es una chica, que juega al fútbol…**-Se acercó más a mi; me iba a tocar, entones escuche un grito que decia:**

-¡NO LA TOQUES!

Y enfrente mío apareció; un chico un poco más alto que yo; con el cabello rosa recogido en dos coletas bajas.

-¡Ah!**.-Gritaron asustados.- **¡Es Krino!

-Como no la dejéis tranquila; sabéis lo que pasara… ¿Verdad?**.-Pregunto amenazando a los mayores.**

-Bu-Bueno; nosotros ya nos íbamos… Adiós.**-Dijeron para irse corriendo.**

Suspire aliviada; aquel chico me salvo la vida; deje mis pensamientos a un lado cuando se giro, el; tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, me quede hipnotizada; casi se me cae la baba; por no decir que la estaba aguantando en la boca. Me di cuenta de que; me estaba mirando con una sonrisa; que se parecía bastante a la de mi hermano, me lo quede mirando; sonreí tiernamente y le agradecí con la mayor educación que me habían dado:

-Gracias; le debo una… Em…**-Pensé; no me acordaba muy bien de su nombre; em… Como era… Kiniko… Kimiko… ¿Porqué razón estoy pensando en nombre de niñas? ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Y mil veces tonta!:**

-Kirino Ranmaru; encantado de conocerte… Em…**-Parece que le pasó lo mismo que a mi.**

-Cora Abril Shindou; a mi también me alegra conocerlo; Kirino-san.

-Oh vamos; deja las formalidades a un lado. Por cierto… ¿Estas bien Cora-chan**.-Noté como su voz era como si estuviera ¿Preocupado?; volví a sonreír tiernamente mientras agarraba su mano para levantarme.**

-Si; estoy bien Ranmaru-kun.

En aquel momento; vi que venía Takuto, notablemente preocupado:

-Abril; ¿Te hicieron algo?.**-Me pregunto; yo cero que mi hermano lo exagera TODO.**

-Si; estoy bien… ¡Pero no exageres!

-¡No exagero; si quieres no me preocupo por ti y listo!**.-Se enfado.**

-Ahí Taku-nii no te enfades…**-Comencé a hacer un truco al que llamo "Hacerle calentoñas (Mimos) a Shindou hasta que me compra chocolate blanco".**

-Vale, no me enfado… Pero te digo una cosa…

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te voy a comprar chocolate blanco.

-Jope…**-Ahora que lo pienso; mi plan nunca funciona.-** Em… Oni-chan; el es Kirino Ranmaru.**-Presente al pobre chico que miraba la escena con cara de "No se que pasa aquí".**

-Ah…-**Lo miro y sonrió levemente.-**Gracias por salvar a mi nee-chan.

-No a sido nada.**-Comento Kirino; lo vi nervioso, yo me reí por lo bajo.-**Eso chicos mayores le hubiesen hecho de todo.

-Ya…**-Vi que los dos estaban sonrojados.**

-¿Qué cosas me hubieran hecho?**.-Pregunte.**

-¡Nada! ¡Cosas de chicos!**.-Se miraron y comenzaron a reír; me acerque y los abracé susurrando.**

-Los amo; chicos. No lo olviden.

**Fin del Falshback**

Comencé a llorar mientras me sentaba en un banco del final del parque; me sentía como una idiota, no era su culpa; era la MIA. Siempre lo dramatizo todo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que los finales felices no existen; que nada de los cuentos de hadas es cierto y que, Disney; hace que las niñas no se den cuenta de la dura realidad. Hoy el día estaba en su contra:

-¿Porqué Kami-sama? ¿Por qué este mundo no es como el de las películas de Disney? Solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿Cuándo llegara mi príncipe azul; que quite las nubes grises de mi cielo?**.-Pregunte mirando al cielo… ¡Tks! Como si alguien me pudiera escuchar.**

-Pues aquí lo tienes…**-Dijo una voz atrás de mi; algo agitada.**

Me levante; gire, y lo vi; aquel peli-rosa con ojos azules como el cielo por la mañana, la persona por la que lloraba por amor; la persona a la que "odiaba" en este momento:

-¿Qué haces aquí; Kirino?**.-Me limpié las lágrimas con el torso de la mano; pero fue en vano, mis lágrimas seguían cayendo, ¡Estupida sentimental!.**

- Vine a por ti**.-Noté como se ponía serio; de verdad cree que me voy a ir con el tan rápidamente…. ¡Ni en sueños!.**

-Pues… Creo; que has venido para nada.**-Me dolía lo que le estaba diciendo; no era capaz de aguantar más con esta mentira, iba a explotar.**

-Pero Abril… Yo no amo a Juana; te amo a ti…-**Exploté; fui hacia el corriendo y lo abracé. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas; le amaba, me dolía lo que me decía; pero me dolía más mentirme a mi misma; decirme que lo "odiaba".**

-Yo también te amo…-**Sollocé suavemente; levante la cabeza de su pecho y lo miré. Me miraba con ternura y amor; algo que solo había visto en los ojos de pocas personas; en mis padres, en mi hermano cuando mira a Akane… Je je je; me hacía gracia, Taku-nii, desde que comprendió que; amaba a Aka-chan; no la dejaba sola e intentaba demostrarle sus sentimientos de cualquier forma posible… Ahora; hace un año que comenzaron a salir, y no la deja de sorprender con sus regalos extravagantes y locos. Hace tres meses le regaló un collar que tenia forma de nota musical y por detrás de este ponía: "Porqué tú; eres mi musa". Pobre Akane; lloró como una magdalena, sonreí ante tal recuerdo, me alegraba que Akane tuviese un príncipe azul; al igual que Kinako con Tsurugi; un que al principió de este cuento; su príncipe fuese el malvado caballero negro… Bueno en este caso es lila.**

Volví al mundo real cuando noté algo húmedo en mis labios; mire hacía los antes dichos; y por medio de mi recorrido; encontré un flequillo rosa y unos ojos cerrados; eran los de Kirino. No le tome importancia; y seguí mi recorrido visual. Por fin llegue a mi objetivo; mire detenida mente; ni veía muy bien; ya que era de noche, pero al cabo de unos segundos; vi que… ¡Me estaba besando! Me quede con cara de: ¿WTF?O_O ¿Pero este que hace?... Pensé con claridad y me sonrojé… Le había dicho "Yo también te amo…". Tenía que pensar mejor; las cosas que digo, sentí frío por todo mi cuerpo; menos en los labios, ese beso era calido y tierno; fui cerrando los ojos y lentamente correspondí el beso. Al cabo de unos minutos nos separemos, yo muy sonrojada y Kirino sonriendo:

-Etto… Yo… Em…

-No hace falta que digas algo; el beso lo a dicho todo… Ahora dos preguntas. ¿Puedo?

-Claro; no me puedo negar**.-Sonreí.**

-Bien… La primera ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Acepto; Ranmaru-kun**.-Desde 6to de primaria que no le llamaba así.**

-Esta bien; la segunda pregunta es… ¿¡Nos podemos ir a tu casa; me estoy muriendo de frío!?

-Vale; pero para eso…**-Comencé a prepararme para correr.-**¡Tienes que atraparme!**.-Empecé a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello; el reacciono y comenzó a perseguirme; menos mal que era la chica que más corría de mi clase; porqué si no, esta carrera sería como la de un patito y un lince.**

-Seras…**-Lo oí mascullar.-**¡Abril; para de correr, me estoy cansando!

-¡No me voy a parar!.-** Grite sin mirar hacía atrás**.**-¡No dijiste que tenías frío; correr es la solucion!**

Corrimos unos minutos y el peli-rosa sin alcanzarme; vi la mansión a un par de metros; cuando voy a hacer el último spring; noté como unas manos me agarraban de la cintura y me hacían parar:

-Te atrape**.-Me dijo.**

-¿¡Que!? ¡Como es posible que me alcanzaras!

-Pues… Fue fácil.

-Ja, ja, ja; muy gracioso…**-Dije sarcásticamente.**

-Vamos; no te enfades otra ves y entremos**.-Señalando a la mansión que estaba justo delante de nosotros.**

Caminemos agarrados de la mano hasta la puerta donde, cogí las llaves y abrí la puerta:

-Hola; ya llegue**.-Anuncié pasando al comedor; seguida del defensa.**

-Hola Cora**.- Saludaron las dos personas que estaban sentadas en el sofá.**

-Hola; Takuto, Akane.

-¿Todo solucionado?**.-Nos preguntaron.**

-Si; todo solucionado.-**Les respondió Krirno.**

Una de nuestras sirvientas de la mansión Shindou; paso al salón y dejo encima de la mesa una bandeja con cuatro vasos con chocolate caliente y se fue enseguida:

-Muy bien; ahora quiero hacer un brindis porqué todas las princesas tienen a su -príncipe azul.**Dije.**

-¿Qué?**.-Preguntaron los chicos.**

-¡Nada! ¡Cosas de chicas!

Terminemos de beber el chocolate y se me acercó mi novio; me agarró de la cintura y junto nuestras frentes; y me susurro cerca de los labios:

-Feliz Navidad; princesa.

-Feliz Navidad; príncipe**.- Termine juntando nuestros labios en un beso de amor; amor que duraría por siempre.**

* * *

**Sandra (Yo):** Y así es el amor... Bueno yo solo les quiero desear con mi amiga Daniela...

**Las dos: **¡UN FELIZ PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! ¡Adiós; hasta otra!


End file.
